


the night we met

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: There's a note tucked under the coffee mug.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	the night we met

There's a note tucked under the coffee mug, a small white slip of paper with one corner dog-eared and sticking up to call my attention. I lift the mug up by the handle and slide the note out carefully. There's a faint impression left behind on it despite my best efforts, a ring of dampness that makes my heart sink by the slightest measure.

I unfold it and take my time reading the message. It's only three words.

_For my moonlight._

The corners of my lips flicker up and my heart rises with them. When I'm done rereading the note a second and third time I fold it up with careful creases and slip it into the chest pocket of my shirt. I'll carry it with me for the rest of the day.

The coffee is still waiting for me when I return to it. I lift the mug up and close my eyes to gratefully take in its heady aroma first. It's a scent that brings memories rushing back one by one. She's always smelled like this, right from the first day we met. I can't imagine anything sweeter than this lovely bitterness... While I'm thinking all sorts of ridiculous things like that, the uncaring steam fogs up my glasses.

Setting the mug back down, I take the wire-framed glasses off and give them a quick cleaning with the edge of my coat before putting them back on. I blink twice before my gaze drifts and focuses on the rippling surface of the coffee.

Pitch-black and dark as midnight, the same way I always take it. I can taste the subtleties better this way. All the little things that tell me that she was the one who brewed it. I run my finger along the edge of the mug. That pure and simple darkness is so very comforting, I think to myself, and with that thought comes another.

_If I'm your moonlight, then you are my night sky. I can only shine within your embrace._

Just thinking the words makes my face slowly shift even further from the faint half-smile it was stuck in before. I can't imagine what sort of expression I'm wearing now. It must be quite embarrassing.

"If you're not going to drink it, maybe I will."

She leans forward on the counter and gives me a teasing smile, reaching out to wrap her hand around the mug as if she would actually steal it right out from under me. If she wanted to, of course I would gladly let her, but for now I'll just lower my own hand down and gently rest it over hers. Her smile grows softer. So does mine.

I take my time finding the right words to reply, and she waits for me just as she always does. I can only feel the calming warmth of the coffee through her hand. Eventually, I take a breath and look up to meet my wife's patient gaze.

"Perhaps we can share it."


End file.
